


tumblr prompt fill

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: Prompt: “I can’t believe you ruined such a romantic moment!”





	tumblr prompt fill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “I can’t believe you ruined such a romantic moment!"

“I cannot believe you ruined such a romantic moment!” Astra hisses. “This took months of planning, Director Danvers! Months!”

“Me?” Alex gestures at her. “ _You’re_ the one who sent me a note telling me that you were going to pull off a heist at this museum! What was I supposed to do, kick back my heels and watch from the DEO monitors?”

“I _suggested_ that there might be a heist,” Astra says. “I hadn’t expected to you to take it as confirmation, and storm in guns blazing.”

The problem is, Alex _had_ come in guns literally blazing, sure that Astra wouldn’t be hurt because of her Kryptonian strength. She had broken down the door with a flamethrower, only to realize that she’d taken down a wall decorated with roses down with her. And in the middle of the room, surrounded by falling roses, and a half-destroyed banner who words had been too burned off by gunfire to read, had been an irate Astra.

Alex sighs, and idly catches a rose petal as it floats to the ground. “What’s all this about, Astra?”

“It’s the one year anniversary of when you started chasing me all over the world,” Astra huffs. “Really, Agent Danvers, for a clever woman you miss some startlingly easy clues.”

Alex’s brain stutters to life. Right. Exactly one year ago, the reformed criminal General Astra had broken out of her DEO cell, after dutifully completing two years of probation. She’d left behind a taunting note to Alex to catch her if she could. Of course, Alex couldn’t let such an insult stand, and that note had sparked a year of heady pursuit, where Astra had led her all over Earth (and once to the dark side of the moon).

Now, Alex looks around her, at the confetting and exploded roses floating softly in the air, and then back at Astra, who looks frazzled.

“Oh my god. You absolutely extra, absolutely lovable, _goofball._ ”

\---


End file.
